Dominicons TP
The Dominicons have left the Decepticons over Megatron's perceived weakness. What will they do with their newfound independence, and what will be their new role in Cybertron's future? Logs 2018 * February 05 - "Knightmare Encounter" - Aegis encounters Knightmare in the Neutral Territories of Cybertron. * February 17 - "Battle in the Neutral Territories" - In the Neutral Territories, Takedown encounters Blitzkrieg and Encore. * February 24 - "Emergency Engex Drop" - A mysterious benefactor responds to an urgent needs... * April 18 - "Dominicon Defenders?" - Strikedown passes along unlikely stories of heroic Dominicons. *Jun 20 - "Artistic Outlets" - Delusion and Knightmare discuss interior decorating. * Jun 21 - "Knightmare's Plans" - The Dominicons discuss the fate of Valvolux. * July 7 - "Status Report on Valvolux" - Delusion reports on what she's learned in Valvolux. * July 12 - "Dominicons Active in Valvolux" - Sixshot admits defeat. * July 12 - "Report: Bulwark" - Delusion makes an extensive report on the situation in Valvolux. * July 14 - "Valvolux Encounter" - Knightmare details her battle with Bludgeon. * July 18 - "Decepticon Slaughter" - Knightmare returns Bludgeon's sword. * July 19 - "Overheard in Valvolux" - Did you see that dragon last night? * July 24 - "Planning and Logistics" - Delusion and Discretion are planning a supply run. Backblast introduces himself. * July 25 - "Rainmakers Missing" - Acid Storm, Ion Storm, and Nova Storm go missing over the Great Trench. * July 25 - "Present for Del" - Knightmare brings home something fun for the girls! * July 30 - "A Captive of Delusion" - Acid Storm finds himself the guest of the Dominicons. * August 5 - "Energon shortages in Valvolux" - Encore implores the Autobots to help with Valvolux's energon shortages. * September 3 - "Message from Bludgeon" - Bludgeon calls out Knightmare. * September 3 - "Nemesis Shows His Face" - After being missing for a year or more, Nemesis suddenly shows up at Valvolux's gate. * September 30 - "A Present for Vortex" - Delusion calls up Vortex to give him a gift. * October 1 - "Response to Dominicon attack" - Punishments are fatal. * October 12 - "Dominicon 'Present'" - The Rainmakers are returned. * October 13 - "Salt The Earth" - Bludgeon calls for the destruction of the Dominicons once and for all. * October 29 - "Festival in Valvolux!" - Come one, come all! * October 30 - "Valvolux Festival, Day One" - It's a giant party in Valvolux, and everybody is in costume! * November 7 - "Preliminary Findings" - Dust Devil makes a proposal. * November 10 - "Careful Conversation" - While repairing structures in Harmonex, its defenders trade some information without giving away too much. * November 14 - "To Protect Valvolux" - Valvolux's defenders prepare for danger. * December 9 - "Fighting Outside The Rollout" - Springer tussles with Delusion. * December 11 - "Catching Up" - Delusion gives Knightmare an informal accounting of her recent activities. * December 28 - "Welcome Back, Crosscut" - Optimus gives new orders to his troops. ;Continued in Dominicon TP Category:2018 Category:TPs